Realized Feelings
by Bloodied Blossom
Summary: Sakura already knew how she felt about Sasuke. But over time, he finds out how he really feels about her, too. SasuSaku. Oneshot.
1. αιmosτ gonε

**c н α ρ τ ε я **| **o n ε**:  
αιmosτ gonε

**Sasuke : POV**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't necessary for you to save me; you should have just let him **kill me**.

My life was **meaningless**, compared to yours.

When he wrapped his arm around your fragile body, and crushed you against the tree, I almost **couldn't bear it**.

I'll admit it - I was trembling, because I was **scared of loosing you**.

You are **precious** to me.

Too precious to **loose**.

I watched you tilt your head back against the tree in **misery**.

I saw the **agony** on your face; the pain in your eyes.

Then I saw your **head fall** down against your chest, and your **eyelids close** over your sea foam eyes.

I felt like I was going to **cry**, like I had only one other time, on that one night...

I **wanted** to look away from your beautiful, dying face.

I **couldn't**.

I made an **effor**t to stop staring at your rosy pink hair.

It was a **wasted effort**.

Then, after what seemed like years, **his grasp** against your too-fragile body **was released**.

**Relief** first flooded over me.

Then **worry**.

I still was** unsure** you were **alive**.

I rushed to catch your **unconsious** body before it hit the merciless forest floor.

I **caught** you in time.

I felt you **breathing**.

I let out a silent breath of **relief**.

Then I **realized** something.

**I care.**

* * *

**Comment.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Praise it?**

**Flame it?**

**Comment.**


	2. hε cαяεs

**c н α ρ τ ε я **| **τ ω o**:  
hε cαяεs

**Sakura : POV**

* * *

I was **afraid**, mostly, at the way you reacted when you saw my **tattered hair** and **bloody face**.

But I was secretly **overjoyed**, too.

You were **avenging** what he had done to me.

You had **always protected** me, until that day.

When you woke and saw me, you were **more than furious**.

You were **irate**.

I felt like, for once, you thought of me as something...**precious**.

I felt like you **weren't** thinking of me as just another **annoying fangirl**.

I felt like you **cared**.

But, your **anger** and **violence** towards the man who had caused me so much pain **scared me** too much.

I had to **stop** you.

I ran towards you to **stop** you, if you would listen.

**Tenderly**, I wrapped my arms around your chest, and pulled you **close** to me.

I **gently** told you to **stop**, only once.

You looked into my **tear-filled** eyes with bloody sharingan ones.

Your gaze **softened**.

You **stopped**.

Your curse marks **receeded** from your flawless, pale skin.

Your eyes **returned** to their lovely onyx color.

I **removed** my arms away from you, as much as I **wanted** to stay in that position for as long as time would allow.

I knew, even **before** you did.

**You cared.**

* * *

**Comment.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Praise it?**

**Flame it?**

**Comment.**

- - - Also, this is not the same scenario as the one in Sasuke's p.o.v. - - -


	3. τнαnк yoυ

**c н α ρ τ ε я **|** τ н я ε ε**:  
τнαnк yoυ

**Sasuke : POV**

**

* * *

**

I felt like I was being **burned alive** when I saw you **crying**.

I **hated hurting** you like this.

But I **needed** this power.

It was **impossible** for me to resist the urge any longer.

But it **hurt** even more to watch your **head lower** and **shoulders shrug** as you silently **sobbed**.

I fought back **my own tears** as I watched myself tear apart an **angel's heart**.

Then you told me **you loved me**, through your own lips.

I felt like **dying**.

My heart felt like it was being **torn** into pieces.

You said you would **come with me**.

I **wanted** you to come.

But I knew it was a **bad idea**.

I knew I had to put a **stop** to you, before you really **broke me down**.

I appeared behind you, inhaling your **scent**, and **chershing** it.

I wanted to tell you that I **cared about you**.

I wanted to **scream** that I was in **love** with you.

But I **didn't**.

I didn't want you to **hurt** anymore than you did, because even if I told you, I was going to **leave anyways**.

Instead, I simply told you "**thank you**," and knocked you out.

I **held** your unconsious body **in my arms** before I left.

I **cried**, then.

I **realized** it then.

**I was in love with you.**

* * *

**Comment.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Praise it?**

**Flame it?**

**Comment.**

**XxFlowerAngelxX **: Wait a minute, this is during the chunnin exams, right? Well anyways, good start. Update soon!

Yes, the first two chapters were during the Chuunin exams. Then this chapter and the next one will be about Sasuke leaving, and thanks. (:


End file.
